The Seekers
by N0b0dY
Summary: Something's wrong with Draco, I just know it. He won't sleep with me anymore. Draco is definitely not gay because I can tell gay people apart from…say, normal people. So what is it? One shot from Pansy's POV


**The Seekers**

**By Nobody**

**Rated XXX (you know it!)**

**Disclaimer: Um. The plot does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful _Watch Out For Yellow Moon._ Neither do the characters! So…yeah. Enjoy!**

Draco Malfoy.

That seventeen year old blond boy, er, man, was a constant source of fascination to me.

And not only sexually, you know, he was pretty creative at that too. In bed, I mean, he was (and is)…wow. Well, you know there was this one time when he brought out these muggle devices that they use to take muggle criminals away in. or with. Well, they put it on the muggle criminals wrists and then he. or she can't get away.

Stupid huh?

Why do they have _petrificus totalus _then?

Oh.

They're muggles.

Right.

Can't. Do. Magic.

Must. Remember. That.

Anyway, the point is not my utter forgetfulness- except, I can recognize any dick. If there's a dick over six… you know, I've seen it. And Draco's I can tell from a mile away.

Yeah.

That lucky I've been.

Except now. I mean, suddenly, he's all, 'get the fuck off me Pansy!'

And that is scary. I mean, he's never got to that stage. It's been 'Shut up, Pansy!' and 'Fuck me, you bitch!' if he hadn't cum. But, that was it. Now…_this _was new. This was dangerous. This was not nice. At all.

I've seen him eyeing Zabini oddly, the way he used to look at those Hufflepuff sluts and I used to get jealous…it was almost as if he were…checking Zabini out?

But that's not possible. I mean, Draco is not gay. I mean, not that there isn't a possibility, it's just that I can tell. I mean, I'm a real expert at that stuff, you know, telling homosexuals from heterosexuals. Yeah, I said heterosexual. I know what you're thinking. _How does Pansy know? She's a bimbo! Bimbos. don't know. Anything._

But what do you take me for? I mean, seriously, there is "sexual" in "heterosexual" and in "homosexual". I _had _to know what they meant. Its basic knowledge for people who like sex…

Anyway, the point was, Draco is most definitely not gay because I can tell gay people apart from…say, normal people. So what is it?

I mean, it's not even a problem down there, either. I know. He's never had a trouble with that. I mean, Little Draco is almost always Mr. Happy, thanks to me of course. And anyway, to be on the safe side, I checked when he had his regular Saturday evening shower wank. Of course, for Draco every night is Saturday night, if you catch my drift.

So that's not the problem either.

It's not that he's with another girl. I mean, and anyway, even if he's thinking of being faithful, those relationships don't last even as long as an Ice Mice. If he's abstinence-ing (or whatever the word is)…ha. Right. As if. Draco and abstinence is like…Pansy and abstinence. Get it?

Anyway…

He can't be gay. He can't be impotent. It's not a girlfriend. Then what is it? See, I really need to know.

So I'm going to follow him today, when he disappears after dinner. Better go and talk to Zabini right now for that nice invisibility spell.

XXX

Oh. My. God.

Must calm down. Too many emotions. I'm shocked and jealous and angry and…turned on. Oh god, I am so turned on. This is incredible.

He's _GAY!!!!_

And who is his homosexual better half? Or worse half? Or disgusting half? Or not half at all…just his bitch? Who?

Harry.

Fucking.

Potter.

And I mean, literally. He is literally fucking Draco. And Draco's enjoying it! Oh god. This cannot be happening! This is…I'm imagining this. It's not true. It's not true at all. I am not watching two of the hottest guys in Hogwarts fuck senselessly.

I am not turned on by what I see.

I am not.

I.

Am.

Not.

Not, I tell you.

Oh Merlin, I so am.

Sweet Merlin, just look at him! Look at him, he's climaxing. In Harry's hands. All that thick cum, hot and ooh… He cannot be having that good of an orgasm. It's not fair. I want to touch his dick.

Just touch it.

It's all big and erect and beautiful. And I want it inside me. I want to feel his hips clash against mine as he pounds into me like there's no tomorrow- oh God! He's never buried his head in my neck!

They're lying there on the red king-size four poster. Holding each other. Resting. But I know it's not the end. Despite how wrong I've been so far, Draco doesn't do it only once you see. No sense in fucking and not getting fucked. Or vice-versa. Or something like that.

So how did I manage to get here?

Simple.

I followed Draco after Zabini did the invisible thing for me, like, a few minutes before Draco left. Then I followed him down a few corridors and realized he was going to the Room of Requirement.

Shocked?

So was I. I thought I was wrong about it. He wasn't impotent. Because you only go to the Room of Requirement alone. Then someone's going to meet you there. And that someone is really not there to discuss Transfiguration. Unless you can do that when you have his penis in front of you in all its glory. Or his hands inside you, or his lips on your nipples. I honestly cannot. But I guess it could be a weird fetish. Studying while you had sex.

No harm in trying really.

But whatever.

At least he wasn't gay. It was all a matter of turning him on here, in front of this girl…you know, thereby it would make him leave _her _and come to _me. _Except.

_She _was not a girl.

_She _turned out to be a he.

A boy.

No.

They're starting again. I always know when he was starting again. He'd get this slow, sexy smirk on his face and he'd lift himself up on one elbow and stare at you sideways and then- he touched his nipples!

He never touched mine. Not so gently.

Oh god. Touch mine. Touch mine. Please touch mine. They're as hard as rocks. Soothe them. Come on, somebody! I cannot touch myself. Not here! Please…please…

Now he's leaning down and circling Potter's nipples with his tongue. So pink and delicious. And Potter's nipples look like mine feel. And _he_ is a guy. So now you know what Draco is capable of, sexually. He can turn a guy into a girl. Almost.

Okay.

That came out wrong.

Ohhh…

This cannot be happening. Draco turn around and just ask me. I swear, I'll take your dick in my mouth. Just touch me.

How dare Potter be having such a good time? And by the looks of it, for the past two weeks! No. no. This is stopping. Now.

I move forward when I knock into something. There was a nice smack noise and I let out an inelegant, 'oomph!' as I fell to the floor. My first thoughts were, _oh no Draco's going to turn!_ I was right. He did.

So did Potter.

The thing above me, I realized, was like me, invisible. And human. Oh god. What a relief! I'll fuck him, as long as he's not an "it". Then Potter spoke.

'What's the matter, Malfoy?' he said lazily, his fingers tracing Malfoy's chest. I gulped. My fingers were itching. I was going mad.

Malfoy's head snapped back to Potter. He had been staring three meters to the left of where Invisible Man and I were. 'I thought I heard a noise,' he said frowning before letting out a cry of surprise as Potter nibbled at his nipple.

Invisible man was in action, he ripped my blouse open and undid my bra without fumbling. Wow. Even Draco fumbles sometimes. This guy seems good. And his lips attack immediately. He's sucking on my nipples and biting them and flicking his tongue across them just the way I like it.

God he is good.

His hands are sneaking under my skirt and he touches me straight at my core. I let out a gasp but there's no sound. He _silencio_'d me! Wandless magic! He's smart too. Maybe we'll go out sometime. Study sessions and all…aah…

He's flicking his fingers against my clit, touching it the way I like it. Why won't he whip out his Little Invisible Man and ram it into me? He lowers his head and ohh….

I'm moaning. I know. I'm silently moaning as he tongues me. Flick over my clit, snake through my folds, rub against me, push it in me. Oh god, he is doing it all…touching me, while his head grinds between my thighs and his fingers are at my nipples, his other hand cups my butt.

He gives me a long swipe with his tongue…clit to ass and back and I moan loudly swearing. If he heard me, I was saying, 'Fuck me!' louder than Draco ever managed to get me to yell.

Yeah.

_That _good.

Aren't I lucky?

Then I think, maybe I should pleasure him too, you know. So I slide my hands down hips which are way too slim to be right for a guy. And it's softer and curvier. See…Draco is all angles. Ohh…

Okay I won't think. Squeeze my clit again. Please…

Don't stop.

Get it.

I scream. Silently. I'm coming on his face. Oh good…good…good…soo good. He's still touching me in a way that I like. That post sex not-able-to-keep-my-hands-off-you-yet touching.

I get up on my elbows. Potter and Draco are going at it again. Potter's cupping Draco's balls and licking them, squeezing the tip, then licking every drop of pre-cum it gives out. Draco's moaning wantonly (whatever that means) on the bed.

Then Potter lets go for a sec, adjust himself and slides himself into Draco's ass. Draco cries out. Wow. That looks so good. I want to get fucked too, I decide as the rhythmic thump-thump fills the room, punctuated with Malfoy's cries and Potter's grunts.

So I reach down again…

And I gasp. There's no Little Invisible Man!

Oh. My. God.

I did not just get tongued and…and fingered…and licked by a eunuch. Is there a eunuch at Hogwarts? Oh, no…this was so good. I feel like crying. It's. Not. Fair! Why does this happen to me? Draco's gay and so is Potter and…a eunuch gave me the best oral sex I've had in a long time. Okay three hours is a long time for me.

Then I feel a pair of hands on mine. It's the eunuch's. I want to yell, 'Get off!' or 'Fuck off!' but I've been _Silencio'_d…not to mention violated by this person already. I think I like being violated.

And he- er, it, takes my hands and leads it up. Oh god. Breasts. Yes. Breasts. All soft and globe-y. like mine! And I can feel nipples, hard as little rocks. Then the realization hits me. I feel like that time when Crabbe slammed into me.

It's a girl.

I got tongued…and fingered and licked and all that by a girl.

Can this get more screwed up for me?

Yes.

You know why?

Because after that, I fondle her breasts. I know, I know, shame on me! I'm officially bi-sexual now. I have seen nude women before and I have watched them masturbate and stuff. But, uh…not at such close…quarters. She arches her back and presses her chest forward.

I slowly undo her blouse. She's wearing her uniform. I vaguely wonder who it is. I mean, there are only two possibilities. Slytherin and Gryffindor. She's either here for Potter or like me, for Draco. Well, if she's here for Draco…I can't pleasure her.

Oh whatever.

She's touching my clit again. Then she brings her fingers up, I can barely see the outline of her skin in the invisible thing and she slips it into my mouth. Yes she makes me tastes my cum. Which tastes great by the way, if any boys are interested to…taste.

We pause for a second when Draco gives an almighty scream.

One more. That's two orgasms for him and one for me. I have to beat that. We're about to start again- me and Invisible Girl- when Potter cries out. He's moved out of Draco's ass. He comes now, straight into Draco's mouth. We watch for a few seconds as Draco gives Potter's balls a final squeeze and his dick a few final licks.

Then Potter collapses over Draco and they kiss for a second.

Finally I tear my eyes away when Invisible Girl nudges me. I mean, jiggles one of my boobs. I let out a silent laugh and by the way she's shaking above me I know she's laughing.

So, I undo her blouse and undo her bra clasp. That explains why she didn't fumble. Because she's a she and she wears bras everyday. And all girls know how to wear them and they know not to fumble with the clasps. I can feel the warmth as her invisible breasts touch my face.

I place my hands where I hope her hips are and pull her down. There's this trick I'd seen …somewhere. She moves lower so she's straddling me. And I realize that Invisible Girl's all wet. She's drooling all over my thighs.

I place my hands on her back and pull her down. She lowers her body hesitantly. Then I take her breasts in my hands and find her nipples. I give them a little squeeze. She arches forward to my touch and then it happens. Oh god.

Her nipples are now rubbing against mine. The sensitive skin brushes and I can practically feel sparks coming off. She's moaning. I know it. I can feel it reverberate in her chest. But no sound crosses her mouth. I capture her mouth in a kiss. This is so good.

Then I flip her over so I'm on top. I spread her legs open wide. I do what she did… only better. I use all I've got in one go. My tongue, my fingers and I did something she didn't. I used my wand. Because I had one. I slid it, point facing out into her ass and muttered a spell. It begins to vibrate gently.

Her legs tighten around my shoulder and I lick her clit some more, squeezing it sometimes with my hand. I slide two more fingers in with the wand and open my fingers inside her. She squeezes her walls. If my wand was a dick, it'd be having a great time.

I give her clit a last squeeze and she comes writhing above me.

Her legs loosen around me and I move up, massaging her nipples on my way with my fingers that are soaked in her cum. Beautiful. I kiss her and I can taste both our fluids.

We have to do this again.

Draco and Potter are packing up too. Though Potter keeps stopping and undoing Draco's zipper. So it takes long. He fondles Draco's balls and Draco makes a great show of thrusting into Potter's mouth. They laugh. We laugh.

But they're done. They're spent. And so are we. Me and Invisible Girl.

She takes my hand in hers and points in their direction. For once I understand immediately. Same time as them next time. Yeah, we're meeting again. And then it bites me. But who is she? So I move forward, doing my blouse up and she understands it as I go first.

She nods. Now I know she's Gryffindor. Draco left first too. And Potter went later. She leaves same way as Potter. Please don't tell me it's that Weasel Bitch, his girlfriend. I can't believe I fucked her.

Orally.

I go out and hide behind the door immediately. Maybe Invisible Girl is not paranoid and will come out un-Invisible. Anyway, I realize that behind the door is not the best place, since when she opens it, she can slam it straight into me. So I move to behind the pillar.

Oh. She's coming out.

Oh. My. God.

I am in shock. I just fucked her. Head Girl and Potter's other bitch…

Hermione Granger…!

I stand silently behind the pillar and as Granger walks past me, I have an odd and nearly unwelcome desire to reach out and grab her. But I don't. I guess I'll just have to wait until next time. Next time. Maybe next time Granger will help me come more than Draco. Just thinking about it gets me wet again.

Granger.

Who knew?


End file.
